Where Have You Been?
by DDDOT101
Summary: One of the lab rats goes missing. The family falls apart with him gone. What happens when he is found? Will the family get back together? Or will matters only get worst? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have written a new story. I'm actually really excited for you guys to read this. I worked so hard on this. I'm planning on making the chapters longer then my other story. There's also going to be a lot more family bonding and a lot more action. Hopefully you'll like this story as much as my first one. Enjoy the first chapter to my new story!**

**Bree's POV**

I can't believe it's been a year. A full year without him. I don't know where he is or what happen to him. I don't even know if he's alive for god sake! But one thing I do know: I really miss him.

My family hasn't really been the same without him. Everyone's grown apart. No one really hangs out together anymore. No more family movies, no more family dinners and no more walking to school together.

We've all changed since Chase went missing last year. Adam's no longer this loud and goofy dummy. He barley even talks and completely isolates himself in his room, blasting Chase's IPod. I guess that's how he stays close to him.

Leo no longer asks to be part of the team or come on missions with us, mostly because we don't go on missions anymore. Without our mission leader, we've failed every single mission. Leo never plays videogames anymore. He's actually never around. He's always gone somewhere, anywhere. I never see him anymore. It kind of feels like he went missing as well...

Mr. Davenport is no longer this cocky, stressed yet happy go lucky kind of guy. He spends all of his time in the lab trying to find him. Every day, he looks for Chase's GPS signal, to see if it comes back on. But every day, he has no such luck.

Tasha really isn't that happy wife that has her beautiful smile that just lights up the room anymore. She cooks an amazing meal every night, hoping the family will all sit down and eat together like old times but Tasha and I are always there, sitting by ourselves, in complete silence.

Tonight on the menu, Lasagna with Cesar salad and garlic bread on the side. As usual, everyone comes into the kitchen, grabs a plate of food and leave without saying a single word. Tasha and I sigh and sit down at the dinner table to enjoy the delicious meal that she prepared. I look at her. I see a tear slip down her cheek and onto the glass dining table. I frown.

"Tasha, are you ok?" She looks up at me, wiping her wet cheek with her sleeve.

"Yes, I'm fine sweetie. Just eat your dinner." I look down at my meal. Suddenly, I'm not so hungry anymore...

"Do you think he's ok?" I ask, unsure whether or not it was a good topic to talk about. She freezes. I suck in a breath. She puts her fork down and gently grabs my hand.

"I don't know sweetheart." She says sympathetically. "But he's a tough fifteen year old. If anyone can get through this, it's him." I smile. She had a point... But a thought accurse to me and I frown. I feel a lump in my throat and my eyes start to water.

"D... Do you think he's still... Alive?" I ask. I choke back a sob. I can see more tears fall down Tasha's cheeks. I can see the uncertainty in her face as she struggles to answer the question. I couldn't let her answer this. It's not fair.

"You know what, never mind. I don't really want to know the answer anyways." I said, wiping the tears off my cheeks. I push the plate of food away from me.

"I'm not very hungry. May I be excused?" I ask. She nods sadly. I get up, pushing the chair back under the table afterwards and walk up to my room. I enter and close the door behind me. I slowly walk up to my bed and plop down on my back. I close my eyes. Thoughts and images race through my mind. I grab my hair and squeeze my eyes shut even more.

'It's all my fault. It's all my fault' I repeat to myself over and over again. As the memory flows back, I couldn't help but unwillingly watch the last glimpse of my brother.

_**Flashback**_

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHASE!" I scream at him. "STOP WALKING AWAY FROM ME!"_

_He stops abruptly. He slowly turns around to face me. His face was red with anger, his fists were balled and his teeth were clenched. I could already tell this was about to get ugly. _

"_I did absolutely nothing wrong! Why are you mad at me for!?" He snaps at me._

"_You completely embarrassed me! No one at school is ever going to talk to me again!" I snapped back at him. _

"_It wasn't even me! It was Spike! I have no control over what he does!"_

"_Well maybe if you learned how to control your emotions, you wouldn't glitch and you wouldn't have to worry about Spike coming out!"_

"_Are you seriously blaming me for this!? How many times do I have to tell you? IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" _

_I chuckle. You have got to be kidding me._

"_THEN WHOSE FAULT IS IT CHASE? ANSWER ME THAT! YOU ARE SPIKE! JUST APOLOGIZE!"_

"_I am not apologizing for something I didn't do."_

_That's when he walked out the front door, slamming it shut. _

_That's the last time I saw him. _

_**End of flashback**_

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. How could I? How could I be so cruel to my little brother? Because of me, he gets kidnapped and probably tortured. Maybe even killed! I mean who knows! The police have been searching for him for over a year! How could they not find him? Even Mr. Davenport's friends from the FBI couldn't even find him! Not knowing where he is or what happen to him is probably the worst part about this entire thing...

I slowly sit up and sigh. I get off my bed and go to the dresser to get some tissues. I take one out of the box and blow my nose into it. Then, I throw out the used tissue in the garbage that's beside my window. I hear a knock at the door. Before I can even answer, the opens revealing a worried Adam. He walks in and closes the door behind him. You know what's funny? I never gave him permission to enter my room... He slowly walks up to me. He stops in front of me and just looks right into my eyes.

He completely surprises me with a big hug. Adam hasn't hugged me, or anyone is forever! I immediately melt into the hug, gripping onto his shirt as tightly as possible while sobbing into his shirt. The hug lasted way longer than I thought it would. But I really didn't mind. I missed him so much. Once he let go, he looked at again.

"What's wrong Bree?" I stay silent. "Bree please. You can talk to me. I'm your big brother. I'm here for you."

I sigh. It wouldn't hurt to finally talk to someone about this, right? I take a deep breath and then excel all the nervous energy I have accumulated.

"I just really miss Chase." He looks at me expectantly. "I just really wish we never had that stupid fight. If we didn't, he would have never left the house and he would have never gone missing..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Wait a minute. You're not actually blaming yourself for this are you?" I nod. Of course it's my fault. It's basically a fact!

"Oh my god Bree. None of this is your fault! How could this possibly be your fault! So you guys had a fight, big deal? Him leaving the house to cool off doesn't make this your fault. And it doesn't make it his either. The only person who's at fault here is the kidnapper himself."

I finally take my eyes off the ground and look at him.

"When did you become so smart?" He smiles.

"Well someone had to take his place, right?" I giggle. My brother is finally acting like his old self.

He hugs me again. This time, I hang on to him for dear life. Who knows if a moment like this will ever happen again.

"I'm sorry for being so distant" He whispers, still hugging me.

"No, Adam, don't be sorry. It was just your way of coping. It's ok." He hugs me even tighter, if that's even possible.

We let go of each other and we both smile at each other. All of a sudden, his smile gets even wider. He grabs my hand and drags me out of my bedroom.

"What are you doing? And where are we going?" I ask completely confused and slightly curious.

"We are going down to the living room to watch a movie as a family, like old times.

We get into the living room and see Tasha in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. Adam looks back at me.

"Alright, go get Leo and Mr. Davenport and bring them here now."

I nod and super speed to Leo's room. I grab his wrist and bring his to the living room. I then super speed down to the lab and grab Mr. Davenport's wrist and drag him upstairs to the living room as well. Everyone had confused looks. Tasha had walked over to the living room as well, wondering what was going on. Leo and Mr. Davenport looked a little upset. I don't think they enjoyed the little surprised ride I gave them.

"Why did Bree just drag me here?" Leo asked annoyed.

"We" Adam said, pointing to all of us, "are going to watch a movie. Together." A smile crept up my lips. Everyone looked surprised.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yep. Ever since Chase... left... This family has completely split up." Everyone smiled.

"Alright then, Leo, pick a movie. Tasha, make some popcorn. I'll get some blankets and pillows. Let's have ourselves a family movie night!" Mr. Davenport said enthusiastically.

Everyone did as they were told. Adam puts his arm around me. Finally, the family is back. I just can't believe it. I just wish Chase was back as well...

About ten minutes later, everyone was sitting on the couch. Everyone was snuggling together on the big L shaped couch. We were all covered in warm and cozy blankets; Leo had picked this movie called Divergent. I have heard about it. Apparently it's supposed to be really good. I can't wait to watch it. Well all snacked on our popcorn as the movie began playing.

About half way through the movie, there was a knock on the door. Me, being the one closest to the door, took the blankets off me and got up to go answer it. I open the door to reveal two police officers. What is going on?

"Is this the Davenport residence?" One of the policemen asks me. By now, everyone had gotten up and was watching intently the door.

"Yes..." I answer uncertainly.

"Then I believe this belongs to you."

The two police officers move to reveal a teenage boy. He looked familiar. He gives me a small smile. That's when I put the pieces together.

"Chase?"

**And there you have it. Liked it? Hated it? Review and let me know. Also, read my first story that I wrote. It's almost finished. Just a couple more chapters. Hopefully you'll like it. And hopefully you liked the first chapter of my new story. I've had a lot of inspiration recently so... I wrote a new story, as you can tell. Favourite, follow and review my story. I love reading what you guys think. I'm most likely going to update next week though. Got lots going on. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed it. Bye guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow readers! I am back with the second chapter! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy lately! Plus, I really want to make this story as amazing as possible for you guys. So hopefully you can forgive me. I also would like to thank you for all the amazing reviews I've gotten on the first chapter. You guys are literally amazing! I love you so much! **

**Now, read on children! **

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

I just couldn't believe it. There he was, my fifteen year old son that's been missing for over a year, was standing in front of me. I just couldn't move. I didn't know that to do... But Bree did. She immediately ran to him and gave him the biggest hug. The rest of the family joined in on the hug, except for me. Once they all let go, Chase took a step towards me, but I immediately took a step back. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Chase just looked hurt and confused. Then he did it again. He took a step towards me and I took a step back. I was getting a little angry and annoyed.

"This isn't funny!" I snapped. I felt tears start to fall down my cheek. "Just wake up already!" I finished by pinching myself in the arm.

"Donald..." Tasha said, walking towards me, "what are you talking about?"

"I'm tired of having the same dream with this exact same scenario! I'm tired of waking up and realizing that Chase being home is all just a dream! So just wake up!" I pinched myself again. I sit down on the couch and quietly sobbed into my hands. I felt someone sit down next to me and put their hand on my shoulder.

"It's not a dream Mr. Davenport." I hear Chase's soft voice. "You and I are both awake." I cry even harder

"Make it stop... please..." I whisper quietly.

"Mr. Davenport, just look at me."

I finally look up to see Chase, looking at me with teary eyes. That's when I finally take a good look at him. He didn't look so great... He had a black eye on his right side a big bruise along his cheekbone as well. On his left side, he had a big, long blue/purple bruise going down from his jaw to his collarbone. He had a cut that went from his hair line to his temple. His hair was all messy and for once, not spiky.

That's when I finally realized, I am awake. In my dreams, he always looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him, but not now. My son is really here! I smile and hug the life out of him. He freezes but hugs back almost instantly. I grab onto him for dear life, wishing I could freeze time. Hey... That would be a pretty cool invention...

I look back at the door, only to see the two policemen still standing there. I let go of Chase and walk over to them.

"Thank you so much for bringing him home".

"You're welcome".

"Anytime".

"Have a good night guys!" one of the two police officers finished off before they both left the house.

There was an awkward silence. No one really knew what to say. I know I don't.

"Man, even after a year, you still haven't grown!"

We all stared daggers at Adam until we heard someone laugh... We all slowly turn to the source: Chase. Since when does he think Adam's short jokes are funny?

"Since when do you laugh at Adam's short jokes?" Bree asked him, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Since I haven't heard one in over a year..." He responded simply.

After that, the silence was back. I lasted about a minute before Chase finally spoke up.

"Mr. Davenport?" He said turning towards me.

"Yes?"

"I really need a shower..." I couldn't help but laugh a little. Apparently I wasn't the only one. The entire family had a smile on their face. He hasn't changed at all...

"Follow me then" I said as I walked towards the spiral stairs, Chase following close behind. We walk into the hallway and I lead him to the bathroom. I grab on to the door, but I can't seem to open it.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" He asked me. I quickly turn around to face him.

"What happen to you?" I ask quickly. He looks down at his feet.

"Chase... I need to know." He looks up to me, he looked angry...

"No. You don't need to know. So let it go." He snapped at me. I have to admit, that didn't feel too good. I open the door to the bathroom and finally let him in. I close the door and lay my head against it.

'What happen to you?' I whisper, a tear slipping down my cheek.

**Chase's POV**

When Mr. Davenport closed the door, I sighed. I felt bad for snapping at him like I did, but, he really doesn't need to know. Actually, to be honest, He wouldn't want to know.

I look at my surroundings, only to realize that nothing has changed. Thank god! I've been here for about fifteen minutes and I'm already sick of all the changes in my family that has happen since I last saw them. I know everybody changes when they grow up, but, they didn't change like most people would. They just... they just really weren't the same. I guess I have myself to blame. I don't think they'd be exactly like that if I would have been there...

I go up to the mirror and look at myself for the first time in over a year. My mouth dropped. I look horrible! My face is full of bruises, cuts and scrapes. I look extremely tired with the two giant bags under my eyes. But I haven't slept in a while so, it makes sense. In general, I looked just, disgusting and awful. I can barley recognise myself. I don't know how my family did...

I take off my close, only to reveal even more bruises. Every bruise has its own story. And I remember each and every one of them. The memories we're starting to surround and invade my thoughts. I try to pry them back but they just keep getting stronger.

_**Flashback**_

_Another blow to the stomach. And another, and another. This guy really loves using me as a punching bag. I wish we could trade places once and a while. See how he likes it. But clearly that's not going to happen. I mean I can barley move. My hands and feet are tied. Duct tape covers my mouth so I can't scream. Believe it or not, but I'm in a friendly neighbourhood, with an unfriendly neighbour. Kind of ironic isn't it. _

_A tear slips down my eye, unwillingly. _

"_You're such a baby." He laughs at me, kicking me in the shin. I let out a muffled cry. Please make it stop. _

_After ten minutes, he finally stops. He leaves the basement and goes upstairs. Once the door is closed and locked, I slid down the post and close my eyes. Am I ever going to get out of here?_

_**End of flashback**_

I open my eyes as more tears come out. How many times am I going to cry today? I touch the bruise on my cheek, gently sliding my fingers across. I push all the rest of the horrible memories in the back of my mind and turn on the shower. I adjust the water temperature until it's to my liking. I get into the shower and let the hot water trickle down my body. I actually forgot how amazing taking a shower is. I wash every single part of my body like three times. Like I said, I really needed this shower. Once I'm all clean, I close the water. I open the shower curtains and grab the towel that is on the towel rack. I dry myself off and get out of the shower. I wipe the steam off the mirror and look at myself again. Well... I look a little better. It's a start. I grab the clothes that I guess someone left for me and put it on. I have to admit, I feel a lot better than I did when I got here. I put my hand on the door handle and take a deep breath.

'Here we go' I tell myself as I open the door. I walk out of the bathroom and go into the hallway. I look around and decide I should go down to the living room. I walk down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone was still there, watching a movie together, as a family. I guess they're still as close as ever. Not everything has changed.

All of a sudden, my stomach growls, really loudly might I add. Everyone looks at me. I give an awkward smile and a little wave. They all giggle.

"Hungry Chase?" Tasha asks me.

"Maybe a little..." She smiles brightly and gets off the couch. She walks into the kitchen and I follow her. I sit on a chair at the island counter and look at her.

"What would you like?" She asks politely.

"Anything. Anything at all." I answer. I really couldn't care less what I ate. As long as I ate.

"Well, I made lasagna for supper tonight, would you like some?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes please."

She opens the fridge and takes out a Tupperware with what contains the lasagna. She grabs a plate from the cabinets and takes a couple of pieces of her lasagna out and onto the plate. She then puts the plate into the microwave. I impatiently wait for the microwave to beep. It always seems to take longer when you're extremely hungry. After a couple of minutes, it finally beeps. She takes it out and puts it in front of me, with a fork. I immediately start to devour the delicious lasagna that Tasha made. I have to admit, it was amazing! She makes a mean lasagna. After I finished, which wasn't very long after, I get up and put the plate in the sink and walk over to the couch where my family was sitting.

"Mind if I join you guys?" I ask, they all look at me with ignoramus smiles on their faces. They all nod and Leo makes a place next to him. I sit down and watch what was left of the movie. I have no idea what it is, but the part that I saw was really good. Once it was over, we all got up and stretched.

"Alright guys, time for bed." Mr. Davenport informed us. He looked towards me. "You, come with me, I'll show you your room." I looked at him confused.

"Room? What about my capsule?

"We got rid of those. I created these beds that act just like your capsules but are way more comfortable."

I follow him upstairs, again, and we stop at a door. I'm guessing it's my room? He opens the door and I stair in awe. It was beautiful! The walls we're blue and the floor was a dark wood. The bed was in front of the window, with a black nightstand next to it. A matching black desk was in the corner with an amazing technological computer. I even had my own bathroom!

"Here you go! Hope you like it."

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I love it! It's my dream room... How did you know?"

"You're not that hard to figure out. Now go to bed, It looks like you need it." I smile at him and he exits the room, closing the door behind him. I go up to my bed, lift up the covers and slip under them. This bed is so comfortable! It didn't take long before I felt myself drifting off into deep sleep.

**And there you have it. I really hope you liked it. I took me a couple of days to figure out how I wanted this story to play out, but I think I figured it out now so yay! Tell me what you think of this chapter and the story in general. I love knowing what you guys thought. Hope you liked it! Byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour mes amis! So I am back. I know, I know! It took forever! And I am so sorry about that! But her, at least I wrote it right? This chapter will solve a bit of questions you might have been asking or wondering so, you're welcome. Enjoy it! **

**Adam's POV**

10:00

11:00

12:00

1:00

2:00

2:00 o'clock in the morning and I still haven't slept a wink. I love sleeping. How is this so hard tonight? I give a frustrated sigh as I angrily remove the covers from my body. I get up, slowly and carefully opening the door, no need for anyone else to have a sleepless night, and walk down into the kitchen. I enter only to find someone else there.

"Chase?" I ask dumbfounded, "What are you doing up?" I go to the fridge and grab a water bottle and sit down next to him at the island counter.

"Just couldn't sleep. You?" He asked, still not looking at me. Why is he so interested in the fridge? If he's hungry, make something. Gosh.

"You hungry? Chase? Cause you haven't looked away from the fridge..." He laughs, finally looking at me.

"No, I'm not hungry. Just thinking."

"About what?" His smile immediately fades. I guess he's not thinking about puppies...

"Nothing, nothing at all." He's about to get up and leave but I stop him. He's not getting away that easily.

"Don't do that. Don't act like your fine. Because I know that you're not. Talk to me. You do remember that I'm your brother right?" He looks at me, a little angrily. What just happen?

"It's not that easy Adam!" He snaps at me. "I can't just come up to you and tell you every horrible thing that has happen to me."

"How do you know? You haven't even tried..." He sighs, sitting back down on the chair.

"A lot of things happen." He says in a hush tone.

"Like what Chase?" I snapped at him. "I get it, you went through a lot! But you'll never be able to let go of it all if you don't talk about it to anyone! Why can't you just trust me? Us? Your family?"

**Chase's POV**

It's not like it's that hard to tell them what happen... I trust them and I love them. But... My family isn't the best at handling bad news about each other. If I tell them everything that happen, at least one of my family members are going to go on a rampage. And it's most likely going to be Adam. Now here he's, trying to get the answers out of me. I look at him again, only to see tears in his eyes. What am I doing...

"Adam, I'm not scared to tell you what happen."

"Then why haven't you told me anything!?"

"Because I'm scared of what you'll do afterwards... I mean, you're not exactly the calmest, cool and collected person here. Neither is Mr. Davenport." He just looks at me. I wasn't sure exactly how he was feeling. He had a blank look on his face.

"So if I promise not to go crazy, you'll tell me?"

"Well... Yes... I guess."

"Ok then, I promise that I won't go crazy. No matter what you tell me." He said while putting his hand on his heart.

"You sure?" I ask him. Just making sure.

"Oh for god sake Chase! It's 2:15 in the morning. Just tell me!"

"Alright, alright." I said, putting my hands up in defense.

_**Flashback**_

_I am so mad at Bree! How is it my fault that Spike 'accidentally' dropped his lunch on her in front of Owen? I mean, it's not like I was in control! I don't even remember! I just can't stand her anymore. I storm out of the house, slamming the door as loudly as I can. I figure taking a walk, getting some fresh air would do me good. I started walking down my street, taking lefts and rights, not really knowing, or caring where I was going or where I would end up. My mind was racing with horrible thoughts about my sister. I hate her right now! I really hate her! I mean, she doesn't understand! If she had an alter ego who would mess everything up, I'm sure she would be acting the same way I am! _

_When I finally stop thinking so much, I realise that I am somewhere I have never been before. I am in this quiet and cute little neighbourhood. It's that type of neighbourhood where everyone knows everyone. You know? It looks harmless and peaceful. I kept on walking, admiring the pretty houses and the perfect landscaping and beautiful trees, until I hear someone. I turn around to see someone calling for me. _

"_Hey, excuse me, young man." He yelled at me from across the street, "Could you come help me for a second?" I didn't move. Should I go help him? Wait... help him with what? I kind of got this bad feeling all of a sudden. I felt like I should just run as fast and as far from here as possible. But why? I slowly cross the street and on the side walk, not going near the man at all. _

"_Could you help me? I got a flat tire and I can't fix it by myself..." He seemed harmless; yet, my gut was telling me he was dangerous. Mr. Davenport always told us to listen to our guts. That sounds weird but it makes sense. I quickly tried to scramble up an excuse._

"_Oh euh, sorry, I can't help you right now... I... I have a... a appointment! With... my... dentist? I said unsure. _

"_Please young man. I really need your help. I have to pick up my wife at the airport in 20 minutes! And if I get there late, she's going to make me sleep on the couch." He looked actually sincere... Maybe my gut's giving me a false alarm? _

"_Um, alright. I guess I could help you." He smiles at me. He crouches down next to the flat tire and gestures for me to do the same._

"_Have you ever done this before?" I shake my head. "Alright then, I'll tell you what to do. We took off the old tire and put the new one in place._

"_Alright, now we just need to screw it back on. I'll go get the tool, you keep the tire in place." _

_I heard him shuffle behind me. A couple minutes later, I hear him come back. I can feel him crouching down behind me. I got extremely uncomfortable and anxious. _

"_You should never trust strangers." He whispers in my ear before hitting me with something. I let go of the tire and fall onto my knees. Black spots started to appear in the corners of my eyes as another blow went to my head. I could slowly feel myself losing consciousness. I felt someone kick me in the back. I fall to the ground, smacking my head on the cement. My vision blurs and then, darkness._

_**End of flashback**_

I looked at Adam. He didn't look very happy about this.

"Adam?" I said shaking his shoulder. He looked at me with his red puffy eyes. He opened his mouth but then closed it. I could see his lower lip quiver a little.

"Wh...Why...why would someone do that to you?" He whispers. I shake my head. How am I supposed to know? Get angrily gets up, making the chair fly across the room. I jump at the sudden action. I knew this would happen. He had an extremely aggravated look on his face. His squeezed his hands into fists, breathing extremely heavily.

"Adam... Calm down. You promised you wouldn't do this."

All of a sudden, the lights come on. I turn around to see the rest of the family, looking at us, very confused.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Davenport said, crossing his arms. I look back at Adam. If looks could kill, we would all be dead at this moment. I look back to see everyone looking at me, expecting me to answer this. That's not going to happen. He's the one that woke them up, he's the one that's going to give the explanations. I look at Adam one more time, with all anger that I feel.

"You broke your promise. You said I could trust you. You lied to me. That's not what brothers do to one another." I turn around and walk away, up the stairs and into my room. I plop down on my bed and sigh. Tears start falling down my cheeks.

'Why did this have to happen?'

**Can I just say, poor Chase! So hopefully you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you thought! Give me a review, suggest some things you would like to happen in future chapters. Thanks for reading! Love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! Omg i am so sorry i haven't updated in like months! But i have an excuse i swear! My laptop broke.. And i couldn't post any of my chapters cause i lost them all.. I was so upset and angry.. I still don't have a computer so i'll be writing chapters from my phone from now on, until i get a new computer that is. Again, I am so sorry for not updating! You guys are so sweet for not giving up on this story or on me! And i'm not giving up on this story either i promise! I shall finish this story! Anyways, here is chapter 4! :D**

**Mr. Davenport's POV **

I wake up to a loud crash. I jump out of bed, my heart pounding like a drum. The first thing that came to mind was Chase. What if the man that took him came back for him! I look at Tasha, she looked scared, just like I was. I make a split second decision and run down to the living room. I open the lights, but i don't see a kidnapper, i see an angry Adam and an extremely upset Chase. I look around and see a chair stuck in the new hole in the wall.

"What is going on here?" I ask while crossing my arms.

I look at Chase for an explanation, along with my family but it seemed to make him angry for some reason...

"You broke your promise. You said I could trust you. You lied to me. That's not what brothers do to one another." He says to Adam, but his tone wasn't as angry as it was disappointed. Which makes me wonder: 'What did Adam do to Chase..'

He doesn't wait for any explanations, he just walks up the stairs and leaves us confused. The anger washed off of Adam's face and is replaced with sadness.

"Ok what happen?..." Bree asks Adam while walking closer to him. He just looks down.

"Adam, what happen between you and your brother?" I ask slowly but warningly. He looks up at us, with tears in his eyes.

"Chase told me." I look at him confused.

"He told you what?" He sighs and sits down on the couch. We all do the same. He takes a deep breath. I can tell that this is really hard for him to say. Which really makes me wonder...

"Chase told me what happen to him... The night he... Went, you know... Missing..."

"What..." We all say in a union.

"But he made me promise him that i wouldn't react.. You know.. The way that i did... Just now... I broke our promise.." He then stared crying. I'd never actually seen Adam cry. He would always hide his pain and sadness. It broke my heart. A tear slipped down my left eye. I couldn't help but ask.

"What happen... To him?"

**The next morning**

Last night was a complete disaster/crying fest. It really sucked. I never realized it as much as i did last night, that Chase must of had such a horrible year with that horrible man. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and almost scream. I looked terrible! My eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying, I had the worst bed head in the world and the biggest bags under my eyes! I washed my face and brushed out my bed head. I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen to get a nice warm cup of coffee. As usual, i was the first one up so I had to make the coffee. But i don't really mind to be honest. I decided that i should make a big breakfast for everyone to cheer them up. Because i'm pretty sure that no one is going to be in a good mood this morning. I got the bacon and the breakfast sausages out of the fridge. I got some pans out and started making breakfast. An hour later, the dinning room table was filled with food. Anything you can think of, it was there.

About ten minutes later, everyone was gathered at the table, grabbing food and putting it on their plates. Except for Chase.

"Chase honey, aren't you hungry?" Tasha asked him, as sweetly as usual.

"not really no." He answered, not taking his eyes off his plate.

"Come on Chase, you gotta eat something... You must be starving!"

"Not really no." He answers again with the exact same tone.

"Ok, what's wrong?" I ask him, a little annoyed. Why can't he just talk to us?

"Nothing. Nothing at all." With that said, he got up and left up the stairs. I want my son back...

**Yay! Another chapter done! And again, i really am sorry it took me so long to update! I feel so bad, but it really sucks that i have to write it all again... Anyways, it's summer so hopefully i'll be able to update more, even if it is on my phone. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Hope you liked it! Enjoy your day and HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaack! Everyone's asking if I have abandoned this story and the answer is no. I will never abandon this story! I promise! I still don't have a computer though.. My mom promised me one before school started and yet, I still don't have one. So it's not as easy to update. Sorry about that.. Don't be to mad, I've got a chapter here for you so hope you enjoy!:)**

**Bree's POV**

When Chase leaves, everything is silent. No one moved. I look at each of my family members and sigh. I guess I'm the only one who wants to know if he's ok. I slowly get up from my chair and walk up the stairs. No one questions what I'm up to. I guess it's pretty obvious...

When I get to his room, I softly knock on his door.

"Chase? Can I come in?"

"No."

I open the door roughly. "Well that's too bad because I'm coming in anyways."

I walk up to him slowly only to realize his eyes are red and glassy. His cheeks are all wet from all the tears he has shed. I slowly walk up to him, sitting next to him on his bed. I rub his back gently only to get my hand slapped.

"Hey, what wrong?"

"Everything Bree. Everything's wrong! Don't you see? Don't you get it? Nothing is the same! Nothing will ever be the same! Not me, not you, not anyone. This family is ruined. All because of me."

I look at him, and I just can't believe it. Is he actually blaming himself right now?

"Everybody is hurting Bree. Everyone's trying to fix me. But no one can. Not you, Not Mr. Davenport, Not the doctors who examined me, no one. I'm not a broken toy. I can't just be fixed!"

That's when I lost it.

"We're not trying to fix you Chase! We're trying to help you! But you're so fixated on how you're ruining our lives that you don't see how much we need you in it! I mean, without you, Adam never talked to us, Leo was always gone, Mr. Davenport was trying to figure out how to find you, and Tasha was always crying. Trying so hard to get the family back the way it was before you were gone."

I took a deep breath, looked at him straight in the eyes and spoke softly.

"We want you to be happy. We want to help you. But you need to let us help you. You need to want our help. Please, let me in. Let us in. We love you Chase, and we want you to be ok."

His eyes are extremely red and puffy. His cheeks are completely soaked and his pillow is now stained with tears. I don't know if I'm helping him, or hurting him, but it needed to be said. He opens his mouth, but closes it almost immediately after.

"Please say something." I beg him. "I need you to say something!"

I look at him, but nothing comes out. Did I cross the line? Did I hurt him? Why won't he just talk to me! I can't take it anymore. If he doesn't want my help, fine. I won't offer it anymore. I get up, but I'm pulled back down and crushed into a hug. From my baby brother. I melt into the hug like my life depends on it. I smile so wide that I feel it'll fall off. But I really couldn't care less right now.

"I want your help. I want us to be a family again. I want everything to go back to the way it use to be." I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in.

I let go of him and press my hand against his cheek, looking him in the eyes.

"I am so proud of you. And I'm so happy you're ok." I let go of him and get up, "I'm going to go back downstairs and finish my breakfast. Are you coming?"

"No, thanks, I'm just going to stay here, if that's ok with you." I nod, smile, and leave his room, closing the door behind me. A bad thought comes across my mind. He said he wants things to go back to the way they were, but, what if that never happens? What if things will never be the same? What if our family is broken, forever? No Bree, no. Everything will be fine. Life will go back to the way it was. Balance is going to be restored. Don't worry.

I push the thoughts back and walk down the stairs to see my family finishing up their breakfast. They all look at me, wondering if he was ok, and if I was ok. I give them a nice fake smile, (I've gotten pretty good at that) and nod. They all smile, knowing exactly what that meant. But little did they know. I walk over to the table and sit down in my seat. I'm not exactly hungry anymore. Too many thoughts were running through my mind. I want it to stop, but I don't know how.

"Bree? Sweetie? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just fine."

**Chapter completed. Yay!:D **

**I know my chapters haven't been very long or very frequent and I'm really sorry about that. But once I get my computer, I will be there and update so much more. But for now, updates will be slow. I'm truly sorry. I hope you guys don't give up on me or the story. I really do want to finish it. And I will. No matter what. Ok, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when I'll update another chapter but it probably won't be very soon. Sorry about that. Until next time. I love you all. Thank you for reading, hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIIIIII! I cannot believe I haven't uploaded a new chapter in over a year! Can I just say how sorry I am! I know how mad I get when a story I like doesn't get updated in a month so… a year… yea, you guys may punch me. **

**I've had serious writers block lately. I mean this story is really important to me and I don't want to ruin it with a horrible chapter! So I would write and hate it and start over. I've also have been having a lot of trouble focusing so that didn't help either… **

**Alright I'm going to stop rambling excuses and just let you guys read the new chapter!**

**Enjoy my loves!**

**Adam's POV**

Chase has been so distant since he got home. I don't really blame him of course but, we lost him for a full year. Now he's back and it feels like we're losing him all over again. I just can't connect with him anymore. Sure we weren't that close before, since we started school anyway, we kind of grew apart. But we we're never so far apart either. I mean, we use to play videogames together, and prank Bree all the time! We'd play bionic brother toss! Sure he didn't like it but, he'd somewhat let me do it. Now, if I even get near him, he jumps. He's just so scared. I don't know what to do. I always try to get him to do something with me but he just brushes me off, pretends I'm not even there. It hurts you know. He's just not the same. I mean he barely eats, never sleeps, and if he does sleep, he has a horrible nightmare. He never tells us what it's about though. We always try to help him, but whenever we do, he yells at us, saying he's fine. But he's clearly not! My brothers smart, but he's clearly not smart enough to realize, he's not the only one in this house who's hurting.

**Chase's POV**

_Every time I hear the squeak of that basement door, my heart would pound like a drum. I never knew what was going to happen, or what he would do to me._

_I can hear his heavy footsteps coming down each step of the stairs. My breathing gets heavy, it's uncontrollable. I try to calm myself down but I just can't. I can hear him laugh at me, well; it's more like a dark chuckle. Either way, it scares the crap out of me. I can feel my palms get sweaty. I look around frantically, trying to free myself. I seem to do this every time he comes down to see me. I know it's no use, yet, I find myself trying every single time. _

_He gets closer, and closer, and closer. _

_His face is right in front of mine. He looks me in the eyes and gives me a devilish smirk. I get a cold shiver down my spine. I try to scream but the silver tape over my mouth prevents me from doing so. He laughs again._

"_Really kid?" He asks me, getting even closer to my face, "You honestly thought that would work? Not the brightest guy, are you?" _

_If only he knew…_

_He unlocks one the handcuffs from one of my hands, I struggle to get free, but he's just too strong. He put me on my stomach and kicks my hard in the ribs._

_Once, twice, three times, four, five six. The pain was unbearable, but I knew more pain was to come. I hear his belt unbuckle. I start to shake._

"_Please don't" I whisper. "Please! NOOOO!"_

I jolt awake, I look around frantically. I'm not in a creepy, dusty old basement, I'm in my room. I'm fully clothed and there's not a man trying to hurt me. I let out a shaky breath.

"it was just a dream" I whisper to myself over and over again, like if at any moment, I would actually awake and be right back to where I use to be. I know I'm being irrational but can you really blame me?

I remove the covers from my body and push myself out of bed. I make my way to the door and slowly open it, making sure I didn't make a sound. I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and sit at the island counter. I try not to think out it, but it just keeps coming back in my mind, like a disease. A disease with no cure.

I know for a fact that I won't be capable of going back to sleep after that nightmare/flashback. I get up from the stool and make my way to the couch and sit down. I turn on the television and seriously hope there's something good on. There wasn't. Not at 4:00 in the morning anyways. So I settled for SpongeBob. I mean, I was Adam's favorite, so why not?

A few hours later, I can hear Mr. Davenport wake up. I can tell it was him because all I hear is him complimenting himself while I'm guessing he's looking at himself in the mirror. It's annoying to be honest.

"Morning Chase" he says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Morning"

He looks at me, "Guessing you didn't sleep too well…"

"Nope" I reply not taking my eyes of the TV. SpongeBob is stupid yet, very entertaining, which surprised me.

I hear Mr. Davenport make himself a cup of coffee; afterwards he comes and sits next to me to watch SpongeBob. This surprised me. He was never really one who enjoyed cartoons.

Slowly, everyone started coming down the stairs and into the living room to watch TV with me. It was kind of nice having everyone together like this, eating breakfast and watching something so stupid, yet we all seem to enjoy. Maybe this was the start of the old chapter, before the giant mess happened.

**Alright I know the chapter isn't very long, and I do apologize, but like I said, serious case of writers block! If any of you lovely readers have any suggestions on what to do for the next or future chapters, please write it in the reviews or PM me, I would love to read your suggestions!**

**Thank you guys for being so patient and not giving up on me, I really appreciate it. See yu guys hopefully very soon! **

**Byeeeeee! **


End file.
